Devices, both stationary and mobile, may provide touch support for applications and operating systems executing thereon. Additionally or alternatively, applications and operating systems may be touch-compatible or incompatible with touch input. In some arrangements, the applications may be remoted applications that are executed on a server device. The remoted applications may allow interactions by a user through a client device without requiring the client device to store or execute the application. Instead, the client device may receive application output and data from the server device and display the application output on the local display.
In some instances, the client device may be touch input compatible and thus, a user may wish to control the application using touch input. Because the application is executed at the server device, touch input directed to the application may be passed to the server for appropriate processing in the context of the application. However, in some arrangements, touch input may be handled in a proprietary or private manner according to an underlying operating system. For example, touch input data may be stored in a non-public memory area that might only be accessible by the operating system or functions thereof. An application may retrieve the touch input data by calling functions provided by the operating system. Accordingly, in some examples, passing touch input events from one device to another device may cause processing obstacles due to a potential inability to store the touch input data in the non-public memory areas of the operating system and retrieve the data using the operating system functions.